Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Bestiaire FFCC Paroles de Mahoroba Farm Boy / Maybe, Goodbye :朝焼けを睨んだら :出たよ 昨日の君の笑顔憎らし :きっと涙と賭けたのに :気がつけば僕が泣いて :「また会えるかな？」 :「会いに来てね いいでしょ？」 :小さな駅 交わした たぶん :最後の言葉だね :遠くで夢をつかむころ :君はここを覚えてる？ :夕焼けを見送って :読んだ 短い君の葉書憎らし :きっと手紙と賭けたのに :素っ気無い転居通知 :「また会えるかな？」 :「会いに来てね いいでしょ？」 :小さな町 育った たぶん :僕らは それだけさ :遠くで涙流すとき :君は誰を思うかな？ :「会いに来たんだ」 :「寂しかった うれしい」 :小さな駅 たたずむ たぶん :勝てない 賭けをして :ここにも夢はあるのさと :君にいつか言ったかな？ :遠くで夢をつかむころ :君はここを覚えてる？ Town :飛ぶ鳥の空を見上げ 寝ころんだ野原 :やわらかい日差しが 頬を照らしてる :みどりの海のさざなみ 耳を澄まして :ゆみやかに流れる 時に身をまかせ :目を閉じて深く息をはき出して :穏やかになるこころ :故郷はいつでも私に :やわらかい時間をくれる :同じ空の下で けれど遠く離れてる :今ひとりきりの街 過ごす日々は :希望と夢と不安と そして寂しさが :からまってたまに涙 流すけれど :幼い日夢に描いた未来に :必ず出逢うために :それまでは今この街で :自分を信じて進もう :見果てぬ夢を求めてる Descendant of Shinobi / Walking on the Road, After the Rain :雨が上がった朝には :少しだけ早起きして :しずくがきらめくこの道を :君に見せたくて迎えに行く :少し眠そうな君と :歩き始めた坂道 :目が合うとすぐに下向いて :どうしていいのか分からずに黙る :はじまったばかりの :私たちの恋は :まだまだ格好悪くて :人に話せない :少しふくれ面の :私に気づいてか :君が差し出した右手 :にぎり歩き出す :２人の歩幅が合わず :たまに追いつけなくなる :まだ買ったばかりの靴だから :足に合わなくて苦笑い :水たまりに映る空 :わた雲が消えて行くね :こんな穏やかな昼下がり :君と出会わなきゃ知らなかった :きっと :つないだ君の手が :とても温かくて :ずっと離したくなくて :少し遠回り :特別な言葉は :まだ必要じゃない :今は隣で微笑む :君がいればいい Forgetting the Dream of Tomorrow / from Ten Plants :帰りなさい :声の届く母の元へ :そそぐ瞳に守られたまへ :去り行く風に吹かれて :眠りなさい :鼓動響く胸の中で :ふれるぬくもり包まれたまへ :明日の夢も忘れて :流した生命の果てに :どれほどみつめても :もう もう戻らない :すべての大地から :消え行く空に祈りを捧ぐ :優しさ星を信じて :目覚めた約束の朝に :離れてひとり行く :もう もう戻れない :すべてを忘れても :そんな別れを許して欲しい :受け継ぐ時を結んで :お行きなさい :遠く遠く :お行きなさい :遥か遥か Home, Sweet Home / Utakata :迷い込んだ森の奥で :ひそかな鈴の音を聴いた :導かれるまま進んで :たどり着いた夜の宴 :赤い衣装に身を包み :ゆるやかに踊る少女と :燃え滾る炎の色に :心奪われても佇む :指先は風をつかんで :美しい円を描いて :揺れる髪飾りかすかに :音をたてながら煌く :記憶を揺さぶる歌声 :いのちの喜びを歌う :生まれる前に聴いていた :まどろみ誘う子守唄 :目覚めた朝霧の森に :かすかに聴こえる歌声 :木々のざわめきと重なり :透明な風に変わった :泡沫の夢の続きに :いつかまた出会えるように :懐かしく不思議なうたを :空に向かって口ずさむ A Place to Call Home / Rotating Light :小さな掌を木漏れ日にかざして :感じるぬくもりにやさしさを見つけた :吹く風に抱されて道端で揺れてる花 :ひたむきに光受ける姿に微笑みこぼれる :幾つもの奇跡が重なり生まれ命 :遠くの空の下では争いで消されてしまう :瓦礫の片隅に みどりの葉の上に :光は同じように絶え間なく注ぐよ :大地がいつの日か沈み海になって :それでもまたここで出逢うこと願うよ Calling for Rain :You know there's something that's hidden within :When you close your eyes you can't help but to think :Tell you the the truth I don't know what to say :But we have no home, no real place to stay :A house is not a home as our hope fades away :Our dream should have colors but they're now turning grey :Tell you the truth I miss it the same :My heart's in a drought please give me the rain :It's not raining :My heart is dying slowly :I know that's all that I wanted :Oh my lord please send the rain falling :There's always a place in our memory :Safe and sound and now it was in history :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling :A home is a place that we can raise a family :Looking forward to tomorrow happiness is in our dream :Tell you the the truth is never too late :My heart's in a drought please give me the rain :Rain is falling you think I'm dreaming? :Rain stopped falling will my heart keep on beating? :Rain on me that's all I'm asking :Oh my lord can you show me some sympathy :There's always a place in our fantasy :Safe and sound and now it was in history :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling Chocobattle! Kanji :ファイナル ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :まんまるお目 目に :黄色いしっぽ :大好物はギサール野菜 :チョ・チョ・チョ・チョコ・チョコ・チョコボ〜 :キミと一緒に ケエっとファイト！ :野を越え山越え海越えて :キミと一緒に どこまでも :夢と希望を乗せて :時空超えて 駆け抜けてくよ :ファイナル ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :メビウス ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :チョ・チョ・チョ・チョコ・チョコ・チョコボ〜 :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :時空超えて キミと一緒に :メビウス ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ Romaji :Fainaru fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Manmaru omeme ni :Kīroi shippo :Dai kōbutsu wa gisāru yasai :Cho cho cho choko choko chokobo ~ :Kimi to issho ni kētto faito! :No wo koe yama koe umi koete :Kimi to issho ni doko made mo :Yume to kibō wo nosete :Jikū koete kakenuketeku yo :Fainaru fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Mebiusu fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Cho cho cho choko choko chokobo ~ :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Jikū koete kimi to issho ni :Mebiusu fantajī :Faito de chokobo Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia? Palette WOFF Palette Myrage (WOFF) Palette FFBE Palette MFF Palette Brotherhood Palette FFXV Universe Palette A King's Tale (?) Palette Justice Monsters V (?) Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack PLUS Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack PLUS est sorti en ??? 2017. Cet album comprend les morceaux des DLC épisodiques: Keiichi Okabe et Tetsuya Shibata ont œuvré sur l'épisode de Gladio, Naoshi Mizuta et Yoshitaka Suzuki sur celui de Prompto, et ??? sur celui d'Ignis. Il contient également des thèmes tirés des divers patchs. Pistes *'Shield of the King - Theme of Episode Gladiolus' from Episode Gladiolus *:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Okabe *'Battle on the Big Bridge (Episode Gladiolus Version)' from Episode Gladiolus *:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu *:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe *'Home Sweet Home - Theme of Episode Prompto' from Episode Prompto *:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta *:Arrangement: Takuro Iga *'Orbital Insanity' from Episode Prompto *:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta *... Distant Worlds IV Pistes #'Jenova Complete' from Final Fantasy VII #'Battle With the Four Fiends' from Final Fantasy IV #'The Dalmasca Estersand' from Final Fantasy XII #'Phantom Forest' from Final Fantasy VI #'The Oath' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Apocalypsis Noctis' from Final Fantasy XV #'Festival of the Hunt' from Final Fantasy IX #'Dragonsong' from Final Fantasy XIV #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy V' from Final Fantasy V #'Zephyr Memories - Legend of the Eternal Wind' from Final Fantasy III #'Cosmo Canyon' from Final Fantasy VII #'Fang's Theme' from Final Fantasy XIII #'Somnus' from Final Fantasy XV #'Torn from the Heavens' from Final Fantasy XIV #'Final Fantasy' from Final Fantasy Series Dissidia Arcade OST2 Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade- Original Soundtrack Vol.2 est sorti le 30 août 2017. Pistes Disque 1 #'Title -War of the Gods-' (「Title - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #'Opening -War of the Gods-''' (「Opening - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #'Main Theme -DFF arrange-''' (「メイン・テーマ - DFF arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY) from Final Fantasy #'Main Theme -DFF arrange-' (「メイン・テーマ - DFF arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Final Fantasy II #'The Crystal Tower -arrange-' (「クリスタルタワー - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Final Fantasy III #'Within the Giant -arrange-' (「巨人のダンジョン - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Final Fantasy IV #'The Decisive Battle -arrange-' (「決戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Final Fantasy V #'Protect the Espers! -arrange-' (「幻獣を守れ！ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Final Fantasy VI #'Opening - Bombing Mission -arrange-' (「オープニング～爆破ミッション - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Final Fantasy VII #'The Man with the Machine Gun -arrange-' (「The Man with the Machine Gun - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Final Fantasy VIII #'Maybe I'm a Lion -arrange-' (「Maybe I'm a Lion - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Final Fantasy VIII #'Swords of Fury -arrange-' (「この刃に懸けて - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Final Fantasy IX #'Something to Protect -arrange-' (「守るべきもの - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Final Fantasy IX #'Final Battle -arrange-' (「決戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY X) from Final Fantasy X #'Fighters of the Crystal -arrange-' (「Fighters of the Crystal - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Final Fantasy XI #'Ragnarok -arrange-' (「Ragnarok - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Final Fantasy XI #'Struggle for Freedom -arrange-' (「自由への闘い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XII) from Final Fantasy XII #'Boss Battle -arrange-' (「ボス戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XII) from Final Fantasy XII #'God in Fire -arrange-' (「God in Fire - arrange -」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY '') from ''Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Spark' (「Spark」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY OPERA OMNIA) from Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Dsique 2 #'Chance -War of the Gods-' (「Chance - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #'Eidolons -arrange-''' (「召喚獣 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIII) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Fighting Fate -arrange-' (「宿命への抗い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIII) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Ultima -arrange-' (「究極幻想 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Ominous Prognisticks -arrange-' (「不吉なる前兆 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Heroes -arrange-' (「英傑 ～ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド討滅戦～ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #'The Beginning of the End -arrange-' (「我ら来たれり - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'War: The White Weapon -arrange-' (「戦－白の兵器 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Servant of the Crystal -arrange-' (「クリスタルの使徒 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Type-0 #'War: The Quiet Bloodbath -arrange-' (「戦－静かな激闘 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Type-0 #'War: Warrior Worth a Thousand -arrange-' (「戦－一騎当千 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Precipitous Combat -arrange-' (「橋上の戦い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #'Unit Introduction -arrange-' (「ユニット紹介 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #'Ultima's Transformation -arrange-' (「Ultema The Nice Body - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #'Result -War of the Gods-' (「Result - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #'Cantata Mortis -arrange-''' (「Cantata Mortis - arrange -」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY '') from ''Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'The Beginning of the End -arrange- (Instrumental)' (「我ら来たれり - arrange - (instrumental)」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Servant of the Crystal -arrange- (Chorus Ver.)' (「クリスタルの使徒 - arrange - (Chorus ver.)」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Massive Explosion (Acoustic Ver.)' (「Massive Explosion (Acoustic ver.)」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #'The Beginning of the End (Acoustic Ver.)' (「我ら来たれり (Acoustic ver.)」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Final Fantasy Type-0 Lien externe *Site officiel Record Keeper OST2 Final Fantasy Record Keeper Original Soundtrack Vol.2 (ファイナルファンタジー レコードキーパー オリジナル・サウンドトラック Vol.2) est sorti le 20 septembre 2017. Lien externe *Site officiel Stormblood Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 紅蓮のリベレーター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) Distant Worlds (Tournée) A New World (Tournée) DWRH OST DWTC OST VanaCon Voices Dear Friends More Friends 20020220 Tour du Japon BRA BRA 1 BRA BRA 2 BRA BRA Everyone's Bravo Final Symphony I Final Symphony II Autres concerts... (Faire une page "Invités aux concerts FF" ?) Mobius OST2 Mobius Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack 2 (メビウス ファイナルファンタジー オリジナル・サウンドトラック 2) est sorti le 2 août 2017. Cet album est composé par Mitsuto Suzuki. Cet album réunit les morceaux concernant les chapitres 4 à 8 du jeu. Pistes Disque 1 #'Beep1' #'0' (リング・オブ・ブレイブ) #'0' (ハンターアイランド) #'0' (たまねぎの憂鬱) #'0' (陰陽のクロスロード) #'0' (モーグリの里) #'0' (ファンキーブレイカー) #'0' (ミラージュフィスト) #'0' (トランスソーサリー) #'0' (ルーンの大地) #'0' (リベンジバーン) #'0' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘－Oriental Mix－) from Final Fantasy XIII-2 #'0' (ルーンセイバー) #'0' (メイアのテーマ) #'0' (セーラのテーマ－X'mas Version－) Disque 2 #'Beep2' #'0' (Beyond The Wasteland－MOBIUS FF Edit－) from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children #'0' (FINAL FANTASY VII バトル エクリプス・コンタクトメドレー) #'0' (FINAL FANTASY VII ファンファーレ－MOBIUS FF Version－) #'0' (エアリスのテーマ（Piano Version）－MOBIUS FF Edit－) from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children #'0' (リング・オブ・ブレイブ－Primitive Mix－) #'0' (限界突破！) from Final Fantasy XIII-2 #'0' (ファンファーレ Reboot) #'0' (シドのテーマ) #'0' (あやふやな大地) #'0' (はじまりのものがたり) #'Always There' #:Paroles et Chant Yosuke Kakegawa #'0' (インペラトルマーチ) #'0' (幻想の原点) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki & Kengo Tokusashi #'0' (コスモストライダー) #'0' (ブレイクエスカレート) #'0' (決着、そして・・・・・・) #'0' (剣の一閃－MOBIUS FF Edit－) from Final Fantasy XII #'0' (モグるみ) #'0' (インフィニット・ウォーリア) #'0' (FINAL FANTASY XIII プレリュード－MOBIUS FF Edit－) from Final Fantasy XIII Disque 3 #'Beep3' #'0' (追憶の魔女) #'0' (スーパーモンク) #'0' (ファム・ファタール) #'0' (死者の幻影) #'0' (魔女のめざめ) #'0' (バッカナｰレ♪) #'0' (希望の使者－Merry X'mas MOBIUS FF－) #'0' (プレリュード－謹賀新年 MOBIUS FF－) #'0' (パラミティアの新春) #'0' (NNJA) #'0' (終わりなき戦い) #'"Poppy Cait Sith"' (きぐるみケットシー) #:Composition: Yusuke Nakamura #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: Yu-ri #'0' (シーサイドクイーン) #'0' (エクリプス－MOBIUS FF Edit－) from Final Fantasy XIII-2 #'0' (幻想の王女) #'0' (アルティメットハイパー) #'0' (希望の光) #'0' (カオス神殿) #'0' (ラストバトル) #'0' (また会える) #'0' (エンディングロール) MP3 #''' (きまぐれケットシー Post Production Mitsuto Suzuki Mix) #' (アルティメットハイパー Post Production Mitsuto Suzuki Mix'') #''' (アビリティSE集) Lien externe *Site officiel Brave Exvius OST2 '''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Original Soundtrack 2 (ファイナルファンタジー ブレイブエクスヴィアス オリジナル・サウンドトラック 2) est sorti le XXX 2017. Cet album est composé par Noriyasu Agematsu. Cet album réunit les morceaux concernant les chapitres ? à ? du jeu. Pistes Metal Metal, sous-titrée Alexander Awakes est un thème de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, écrit et interprété par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox. Paroles :Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! :Wheels humsing uplander doom! :Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! :Ah, nearsoon firebloom, crimson FOOM! :Stop dizzyheels of the wicked :Defuse, pop! Debone, slup! Deflate... :No busydeals for the wicked :Too late, far too late, far too late! :Wake the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Create the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Enfold the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Control the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Embrace the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Reraise the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Restore the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Live for the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Slap tick clank purr fizz blam crash! :Bluehand back, uplander bash! :Whack vroom clap slam zing spinny splash! :Not farsoon we smash heads, we dash! :Boom! gobbie-bombs gobbie-neckbreaks :Again and again and again! :Doom! gobbie-hands goobie-endmakes :The end! Oh, the end! Yes, the end! :Wake the metal (metal!) :Create the metal (metal!) :Enfold the metal (metal!) :Control the metal (metal!) :Embrace the metal (metal!) :Reraise the metal (metal!) :Restore the metal (metal!) :Live for the metal (metal!) *Info paroles FFXIV Unbending Steel :High, on high I stand :Gazing down to see :The endless garden :Awaiting me :Red bloodmeth the rose of conviction :And red bloodmeth the rose of hate :Yes, red bloodmeth the rose of contest :Firmly bound to its fate :The war, still wageth on :The storm, still rageth on :The bold ever fight on :Their lives, echoed in song :Fall, like snow they fall :Petals plucked and strewn :Yet from their seeds grow :This war anew :Blood trickling down from my fullers :And blood trickling down from mine hands :Yes, blood trickling down to Hydaelyn :Until I alone stand :The war, still wageth on :The storm, still rageth on :The bold blindly march on :Their lives, lost in a song Locus :Seeking the peace of reason :Sheep in a peaceless season :Reason to keep believing :Waken the beast who's sleeping :Let go this destiny, you're caught in a trance :Ever marking time inside a dream, no sign of advance, :You see, the mortal coil we serve is taut like a spring :Step back! Two-step, two-step, two-step, one two three :Our world's a fantasy, no more than a test :Ever feeding off the fallacy creating this mess :Deep down inside this bleak machine with all of the rest :Break free! Two-phase, two-phase electricity :Time turning up the volume :Time turning on us always :No time enough tomorrow :For turning back to where we began :Twenty-two sectors tested :Fragments in one direction :Celestial noise detected :Delirium unsuspected :Static tuned in to reason :Time in the aether deepens :Transmissions blink uncompleted :Seven two three two three... :Arrested destiny, alone in a trance :No escaping from this waking dream, no hope for advance, :You see, the mortal coil we serve is naught but a spring :Unwind! Too slow, too quick, too much to believe :Your world's a fantasy, you've failed the test :Ever forging all new fallacies creating more mess :Directly through this bleak machine, with all of the rest :DC! Dying, dying, electricity :Falling back right into the system of :Falling back on all that's erased :When fighting back right out of this system :Means falling back right into this space :Yes, falling back right in with the system :Who'll see you falling back to the end :When falling back is better than simply :Falling back into pieces again :Silent steel breathing, breathing :Memory writing, reading :Error! Repeat deleting :Radicals flowing free and :Energy slowly seeping :Suspending all disbelief in :Synergy with our being :Synapses fire in three, then... Fiend (魔神 ～魔神セフィロト討滅戦～) Paroles :What is it like when you pull back the curtain :And realize every wrong is a right? :Your world is rusted like a dirty razor :The edge is calling tonight :The edge is calling tonight :The edge is calling tonight :The sun is setting, darkness taking over :A date with chaos and you're dressed to the nines :Salt of the earth salting your own fields :Road to destruction that is true and tried :You walk the path laid before you :The call of reason, you refuse to abide :Necessity is an inventive mother :Promising sanctum that She cannot provide :She is the hand that rocks the cradle :The wind that breaks the bough and leaves you to die :And there She leaves you to die :And there She leaves you to die :You'll find slumber when the world comes tumbling down :Sweet dreams, baby. Sleep tight! :Retreat where lesser men lead :Flee from what you do not see :Heed the dark within your being :Turn away :Disobey :I'm the end and the beginning :The faith that feeds the unbelieving :A tightening knot to staunch the bleeding :Say my name :Say my name :Sephirot :The seventh hell's become your seventh heaven :Rose of redemption but a thorn in your pride :Waste no more time fighting your demons :Lay down your arms and let the evil inside :And then you let it inside :And then you let it inside :You let it eat you till there's nothing left at all :So you can feel that you are truly alive :Better to serve in a waking nightmare :Than rule in their paradise :What is gold, always glitters :But it still comes with an unpayable price :Treading out upon the stagnant waters :Our savior waiting for a turn in the tide :You are the night at the end of the tunnel :The empty void where the serpent lies :Where the serpent lies :Where the serpent lies :The angels graze in the meadows of excess :They must needs go that the devils drive :Retreat where lesser men lead :Flee from what you do not see :Concede your mind unto the fiend :Turn away :Debts are paid :I'm the end and the beginning :The drug that gives the wretched meaning :The answer every soul is seeking :Say my name :Say my name :Sephirot Equilibrium (女神 ～女神ソフィア討滅戦～) Paroles :The sigh of the shifting sea :The kiss of the salt-sweet breeze :The white of her silken dress stained in red :A memory fading fast, :Her mother sits, eyes downcast :A torn uniform in hand, farewells unsaid :That once a certainty, lost in grief :A daughter's desperate cries, unheard pleas :Forsaken, beaten, tried, on her knees :A prayer passes from her lips :Into her soul the Goddess whispers: :"A heartbeat without harmony :Is moonlight without dark :The heart beat seeketh equilibrium :With balance will your worry part, :So still this broken melody :And therewith shoulder thee :One last step only leaving :An empty hearth dawn by the sea :An empty hearth dawn by the sea" Grandmasters VII G-Bike (?) Unchained Chi (?) Sera sûrement avec une hypothétique BO de 2.8... ? Staff (Compo) Kenji Ito Kenji Ito est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Hiroyuki Maruyama Hiroyuki Maruyama est un compositeur japonais. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Yasuhiro Kawakami Yasuhiro Kawakami est un compositeur japonais. Biographie Travaux Hitoshi Sakimoto Hitoshi Sakimoto est un compositeur japonais fondateur du studio Basiscape. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Masaharu Iwata Masaharu Iwata est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Yoshimi Kudo Yoshimi Kudo est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Azusa Chiba Azusa Chiba est une compositrice japonaise membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Kazuki Higashihara Kazuki Higashihara est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Noriyuki Kamikura Noriyuki Kamikura est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Travaux Liens externes Mitsuhiro Kaneda Mitsuhiro Kaneda est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Kimihiro Abe Kimihiro Abe est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Travaux Liens externes Shiro Hamaguchi Shiro Hamaguchi est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Akifumi Tada Akifumi Tada est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Kazuhiko Sawaguchi Kazuhiko Sawaguchi est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Hayato Matsuo Hayato Matsuo est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Ken Ito Ken Ito est un compositeur japonais membre du stdio Artus. Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Compte Twitter *Compte Facebook Ryo Takahashi Ryo Takahashi est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Artus. Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Compte Twitter Kenichi Kuroda Kenichi Kuroda est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Artus. Biographie Travaux Yukiko Takada Yukiko Takada est une compositrice japonaise membre du studio T's Corporation. Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Blog *Compte Twitter Taro Hakase Yuji Toriyama Robin Smith Kunihiko Kurosawa Rieko Mikoshiba Rieko Mikoshiba est une compositrice japonaise employée par Square Enix. Yuzo Takahashi Yusuke Saito Yusuke Saito est un compositeur japonais employé par Square Enix. Kentaro Sato Kazuhiko Toyama Masahiko Satoh Susumu Akizuki Travaux Yasuhisa Inoue Travaux Elliot Goldenthal John Graham Ryo Shirasawa Ryusuke Fujioka Ryoue Takagi Lien externe *Compte Twitter Naoki Masumoto Mitsuhiro Ohta Nicolas Alvarez Tadayoshi Makino Shohei Tsuchiya Bill Kiley Teese Gohl J. Eric Schmidt Scott McRae Staff (Chant) Neo Liu Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) / GdlD: Émilie Thoré & Eve Chauviré / Cd'A: Nicolas Terrasse & Clément Depagne / RoV : Clément Depagne & Aleksandar Stefanovic / Vana Col 2: Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré & Erie Stanosrolas / A Decade of Vana'diel: Clément Depagne *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam / TZA: Eve Chauviré, Laurent Sautière, Nicolas Terrasse & Marlène Dubois *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR/BTF/HS/TFEOF/SB): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne, Marlène Dubois, David Gondelaud, Laurent Nguyen, Pierre Pasquier & Aleksandar Stefanovic/Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne, Marlène Dubois, David Gondelaud, Laurent Nguyen, Pierre Pasquier & Aleksandar Stefanovic *FFXV (O/G/P/I): Laurent Sautière, Émilie Thoré, Jacques Martine & Eve Chauviré/Laurent Sautière/Laurent Sautière *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *ACVII: Laurent Sautière *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Mathieu Daujam *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFEX: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Jacques Martine *FFBE: Sébastien Mazet (gumi) *WOFF: Ève Chauviré & Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *KGFFXV: Emilie Thoré *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *BS: Claire Deiller, Eric Emanuel, Eric Wolweck, Bérengère Wolweck, Delphine Barny (Binari Sonori) & Clémence Dieryck (Nintendo) *... Touch It (?) Touch It est une chanson figurant dans Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, à l'occassion de l'événement "Dangerous Woman Tour". Pour frapper d'un grand coup le succès du jeu, Kei Hirono et Hiroki Fujimoto, producteurs du jeu, décident de s'associer avec un artiste international pour populariser les inscriptions à ce jeu mobile. Leur choix s'arrêta sur la chanteuse américaine Ariana Grande. Ce morceau, écrit par Ali Payami, Max Martin, Peter Svensson et Savan Kotecha à l'origine, fut réarrangé avec un orchestre par Nick Wood, pour être pleinement incorporé à l'univers Final Fantasy. Paroles Game Edit :How do I make the phone ring? :Why do I even care? :How are you all around me when you're not really there? :When you're not really there? :How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? :Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? :Baby, just come on in :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it Full Ver. :How do I make the phone ring? :Why do I even care? :How are you all around me when you're not really there? :When you're not really there? :How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? :Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? :Baby, just come on in :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Oh, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Ain't nobody gonna touch it :Remind me why we're taking a break :It's obviously insane :Cause we both know what we want :So why don't we fall in love? :Baby, let's be in love :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it Vidéos Kazushige Nojima Kazushige Nojima est un scénariste japonais indépendant, ancien employé de Square Enix. Daisuke Watanabe Daisuke Watanabe est un scénariste japonais employé par Square Enix. Hiroki Chiba Saori Itamuro Yukinori Kitajima Sara Okabe Jun Akiyama Jun Akiyama est un scénariste japonais employé chez Square Enix. Yaeko Sato Kazutoyo Maehiro Moku Tochibori Naomi Fukui Sachie Hirano Harunori Sakemi Harunori Sakemi est un scénariste japonais employé chez Square Enix. Akiko Ishibashi Kazuhiko Yajima Masahiro Kataoka ... Jun Eishima ... Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage FFXIV (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd(Joanna Roth: HS)/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert(Alec Newman: HS)/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George(Gwilym Lee: HS)/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson(Hannah Arterton: HS)/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller(Nick Boulton: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth(Tracy Ann Oberman: HS)/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien(Robin Addison: HS)/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery(Tim Watson: HS)/Alexander Wilz(Florian Hoffman: HS) *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel(Colin Ryan: HS)/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3(Antony Byrne: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander(Erin Fitzgerald: BF)/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock *'Tataru:' Kelly Marot/Mariya Ise/Carina Reeves/Annette Gunkel *'Aymeric:' Sylvain Agaësse/Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Bram Stormlike(Blake Ritson: HS)/Tino Kießling *'Lucia:' Céline Melloul/Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt(Lydia Leonard: HS)/Kim Pfeiffer *'Midgardsormr:' Emmanuel Bonami/Taketora/Allan Corduner/Tino Kießling *'Estinien:' Gilduin Tissier/Kenji Hamada/Robert Vernon/Michael Pink *'Ysalae/Shiva/Iceheart:' Laurence Crouzet/Maaya Uchida/Sally Saffioti(Siobhan Hewlett: HS)/Sonja Firker *'Hilda:' Olivia Nicosia/Yuka Keicho/Jaye Jacobs/Katja Hirsch *'Matoya:' Cathy Cerda/Yuki Kyoui/Sheila Steafel/Ingrid Müllerder *'Yugiri:' Marie Zidi/Rina Satoh/Paulette Ivory(Syan Blake: HS)/Marianne Graffam *'Lolorito:' Bertrand Liebert/Hisashi Izumi/Cam Clarke(Simon Greenall: HS)/Roland Wolf *'Dewlala:' Fily Keita/Gara Takashima/Rosie Cavaliero/Natascha Bub *'Pipin:' Benjamin Bollen/Nobuyuki Hiyama/Max Mittelman(Adam Howden: HS)/Benjamin Stöve *'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn:' Serge Biavan/Shigeo Kiyama/Grant George(Allan Corduner: HS)/Helmut Krauss *'Ilberd:' Thierry Mercier/Hiroshi Shirokuma/Richard Epcar(Antony Byrne: HS)/Thomas Schmuckert *'Meriel:' Laëtitia Lefèbvre/Yu Sugimoto/Hannah Arterton/Annette Schreier *'Zephirin:' Taric Mehani/Yasuaki Takumi/Nick Boulton/Arne Stephan *'Charibert:' Bertrand Liebert/Kiyotaka Furushima/Ryan Gage/Michael Che Koch *'Varis:' Philippe Valmont/Jouji Nakata/Michael Maloney/Romanus Fuhrmann *'Regula:' Loïc Houdré/Jurota Kosugi/Stephen Campbell/Jan Uplegger *'Thordan:' Jean-Claude Sachot/Shinpachi Tsuji/Brian Protheroe/Bernd Vollbrecht *'Elidibus:' Cyrille Monge/Akira Ishida/Matt Stokoe/Rainer Döring *'Igeyorhm:' Stéphanie Lafforgue/Ai Orikasa/Gemma Whelan/Vera Bunk *'Edmond:' Pierre Dourlens/Ikuya Sawaki/Stephen Critchlow/Andreass Sparberg *'Haurchefant:' Clovis Guerrin(Benoit Du Pac: HS)/Masakazu Nishida/Jason La Shea/Daniel Montoya *'Teledji Adeledji:' Martial Le Minoux/Taketora/B.J. Oakie/Peter Becker *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane/Kazuhiko Kishino/Bob Johnson/Tilo Schmitz *'Gilgamesh:' Sylvain Lemarié/Riki Kitazawa/Kurt Wilson/Klaus Lochtlove *'Moenbryda:' Barbara Beretta/Yu Sugimoto/Laura Post/Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *'Bramondt:' Emmanuel Bonami/Toshitsugu Takashima/Neil Macbeth/Jürgen Wolters *'Nabrialès:' Philippe Bozo/Masumi Yoshida/Gideon Emery/Dirc Simpson Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Ravana:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences FFXIV: Daddy of Light Opening: "the other end of the globe" by GLAY *'Composition:' TERU *'Arrangement:' ??? *'Paroles:' TERU & TAKURO Game Ver. Full Ver.(?) :曈に飛び込む現実に :もう何もかもを投げ出してしまいたい :帰る場所さえ無く迎えた夜に倒れ込む :優しさを求めるほどに優しさが遠ざかる :そう今は笑顔ではなくとも :そう今は信じられなくとも :もういいんだ、これでもいいんだ :この想いに嘘は無いからtrueheart :ここまでずいぶん遠回りしてきたの :地球のどこかで誰かがずっと泣いている :どうせ流す涙なら嬉し涙で枯らせたら :そう今は答えが見えずとも :もう今は叶わないとしても :もういいんだ、これでもいいんだ :この祈りの声はやまないtonight :そう今だ :名も知らぬ幾億の :そうス夕ーライト、またたくス夕ーライト :今宵の空、君を想うよ :そう今は笑顔ではなくとも :もう今は信じられなくとも :もういいんだ、これでもいいんだ :この想いに嘘は無いからtrueheart Ending: "AKANE" by SILENT SIREN *'Composition:' Naoki Kubo *'Arrangement:' ??? *'Paroles:' Suu Game Ver. Full Ver. :伝えたいこと あなたに ありがとう :今ならちゃんと言える気がした :なにも言わず 微笑み抱きしめた :全てを包み込んでくれる光 :また歩こう :あの日のように :二つの影が茜空に伸びて :握りしめてた その手をそっと離した :背が伸びるにつれて :会話もなくなって :すれ違いの毎日に :シワが増えた顔にも :あなたの眼差しにも :気づくことできなかった :あの日の記憶 辿って 思い出す :あなたは変わらず優しい光 :なにがあっても 必ず守ってくれた :全てを包み込んでくれる光 :また歩こう :あの日のように :優しさを煙たがった :照れ臭くて言えなかった :不器用なまま 過ぎ去った 時間を巻き戻すよ :いつしか大人になった :ずっと目をそらしてきた :心の中に隠してたピースを今合わすよ :もう一度 二人で見よう 茜空 :歩幅合わせて 歩いてくれた道 :沈む夕日に 手のぬくもり 思い出した :伝えたいこと あなたに ありがとう :今ならちゃんと言える気がした< :なにも言わず 微笑み抱きしめた :全てを包み込んでくれる光 :また歩こう :あの日のように Insert: "Jacaranda no Hana no You ni" by meg *'Composition:' Kotaro Oshio *'Arrangement:' ??? *'Paroles:' Reiko Yukawa :そんなに こんなに :心が折れた人なら :紫が好きになるでしょう :言葉にならない哀しみは :ブルーじゃないよね グレーでもない :あの日 泣いて迎えた紫の夜明け :捨てられた 人形みたいに :雨に打たれて うずくまった :薄紫の 夜明けの色だよ :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 生き抜くために :ジャカランダ 燦々と咲いてごらんよ :優しい天使たち :ジャカランダは 貴女 :貴女は 一人じゃないのよ :あんなに こんなに :燃えて 壊れた人なら :紫が気分いいでしょう :凍えてしまった想い出は :ピンクじゃないよね ホワイトでもない :ちょっと切なさ宿す紫の色だよ :男より 女同志だね :肩を組んだり ハグをしたり :ワインの海で 溺れてみたい :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 恋するために :ジャカランダ 美しい胸を見せてよ :おしゃれな天使たち :ジャカランダは 私 :私は 一人じゃないから :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 生き抜くために :ジャカランダ 燦々と咲いてごらんよ :優しい天使たち :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 恋するために :ジャカランダ 美しい胸を見せてよ :おしゃれな天使たち :ジャカランダは あなた :あなたは 一人じゃないのよ :ライライライ ライライライ